Meant To Be
by southernme
Summary: They met during their school vacation.As they were about to know each other a little bit more,fate decides to separate them.Is it for good or the other way around?Request by XxFutureWWEDivaxX.ONE-SHOT.


**A/N=Another new one-shot for my readers!**

**I don't own anything.**

"Justin! Justin! Wake up!", Heath screamed his friend's name out of his window. Justin in return groaned as he got up from his bed, to his bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face. Done, he put on a jacket on his t-shirt and went out from his house, grabbing his bike. "Let's go!", he instructed Heath, along with his other friends, Michael McGillicutty and Husky Harris.

They rode their bikes to the lake nearby, where they always hang out during school vacations. Justin, however only had the chance for about a week left since he's going to move to the city to start his study in a new school. They ran towards the bridge, leaving their bikes landed on the ground.

"Hey, guys! Who's that?", Husky asked while his finger was pointing to someone on the other bridge, right next to where they were that time. "A ghost, perhaps?", Heath answered. "You're being ridiculous, dude! No ghost would look as pretty as her", Justin protested, although he was actually smiling alone, watching the girl.

Mickie heard noises nearby and when she took a look, there were four boys who were also looking at her. Surprised, the four of them ran back to their bikes. Justin was in front, but he still managed to steal glance at her, giving her smile, which she returned back. This caused Heath, Husky and Michael to fall along with their bikes, since they didn't see a froze Justin in front of them. She giggled upon seeing their behaviours, then walked back to her home.

"Where have you been?", a male voice asked Mickie once she entered her family's villa, which they used to live in during school vacations. "Oh dad, I was just walking around the village, getting some fresh air", she politely answered. "Well it's good that you're back! Can you take my briefcase in the passenger's seat in my car outside? Here's the key!", he asked, although he already tossed the key in Mickie's direction. She nodded, obeying her father's instruction.

After Mickie shut the car door back, she turned around, only to find the boy that she met this morning. "Argh!", she screamed in shock. "Sorry, I'm Justin. I live just down the road and I've never seen you before, do you live here?", he asked. Mickie stretched her right hand out, shaking her hand with Justin, "It's okay! I'm Mickie. No, I'm here for vacation till this Sunday. Why?". "You want to ride with me early in the morning tomorrow? I'll show you around if you want to", he asked her again. She hesitated, "I'm glad to but I don't have a bike! I'm sorry, Justin". He in returned, just gave her his dimpled smile, "That's cool with me. You can use my friend's bike. He's the gingered hair guy you saw this morning. Heath's his name". "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow near the lake. Bye, Justin", she said and went to her house.

The next morning, as promised by Justin, he took Mickie around the village, showing her tea garden. They spent their time there, helping the workers to pick the leaves. Suddenly it rained so he brought her somewhere else. Justin showed Mickie his favourite spot, which is in the forest, but it's cleared and has a wooden long chair with roof on top of it. They sat there till the rain stopped, but it was quite dark already.

"You think it's already late?", she asked. He answered, "I don't think so! Why? Are you afraid of the dark?". "Yes and lot!", she answered shortly and by how she looked, Justin could tell that she's freezing so he put on his jacket on her, which she gladly accepted, "You don't have to be afraid. You see up there? The fireflies will give you lights so you won't be afraid!". She smiled upon hearing Justin's answer, which seemed to help lighten her fear a little bit.

When they finished enjoying the view of the fireflies at night, they rode back to Mickie's house, only to find the whole villagers and Mickie's father waiting, along with some torches. "Dad, I can explain...", Mickie tried to explain but stopped by her dad, "Get in now!". She quickly obeyed because his father's voice startled her. Meanwhile, Mickie's father approached Justin, who looked kinda nervous . "You should get home by now!", he instructed. Justin nodded as he rode his bike while taking a hold of the other, to his home.

Later, at Justin's house, his mother was packing his stuff, since there's three more days left before school. "Once you get there, focus on your study and take a good care of your health. Don't you ever forget to update what's happening there, Justin. Got that?", his mom advised her son, who in return only gave her a sighing nod.

At the same time, Mickie's father was telling his wife and daughter that they need to come home early in the morning tomorrow. "But you said we'll be here till Sunday, dad. Besides, I've already made some friends here", she kinda whispered the last sentence. His father replied angrily, " By friends, you mean that village boy? Sorry to break the news but yes, we're going home tomorrow, whether you like it or not!". Her mother chimed in, "Yes, Mickie. Your father's right. Besides, your sister coming home from her vacation in Europe early. I'm sure she'll bring you something that could cheer you up. Wait! I'm more than sure. How come she won't? You both are sisters anyway".

Mickie sighed in defeat as she went to her room, packing everything she got. Finished, she grabbed a torchlight in the cabinet and went out from her bedroom. Her parents were already asleep. Taking this chance, she headed out of this house to walk to Justin's house, despite the fact that she's afraid of the dark. But luckily, her torchlight could help her.

Justin shrugged a bit upon hearing clicking noise on his window. He got up, yawning in the process. How surprised he was when he saw Mickie standing outside his window. He opened up the window, climbing out of his room. "What's the matter, Mickie?", he asked. She bit her lip before answering him, "I just want to tell you I can't see you tomorrow. My dad said we're going home early in the morning. I'm so sorry for the fact that this might be the last time we'll see each other around. If only there's a way, Justin". "Cheer up, Micks. If it is meant to be, for sure we'll meet again someday, okay?", he coaxed her. She buried herself in his arm, staying in that position for awhile.

"I assumed you walked all the way here, in the dark? Aren't you afraid?", he asked her playfully. "I won't be afraid it it was for you. Besides, I brought a torchlight! Justin, I think I have to go right now. Bye", she left but not before giving Justin a kiss on his cheek. Justin smiled to himself as he climbed his window back and closed it afterwards. He throw himself on his bed, talking to himself, "I hope we'll meet again, Mickie. I like you a lot!".

It was Monday and Justin was tapping his feet once in a while as he sat on the chair, waiting for his class teacher to call him and bring him to his new class at his new school. Speak of a devil, and there was the teacher popped out of nowhere. He brought him to the class, catching attention from other students except for one. "Class, we have a new student here so let's welcome him and ask him to introduce himself!, the teacher stated. "Umm, hello everyone!", Justin began to introduce himself. Upon hearing that voice, Mickie looked up and instantly a smile carved on her lips. "Justin!", she charged herself to him and jumped in his arms. "Mickie! What a pleasant surprise!", he hugged her back.

"So I guess we were meant to be?", he asked her, looking in her eyes. "Yeah, we're meant to be! Besides I like you, a lot!", she beamed cheerfully. Justin's eyes grew wide. Mickie giggled, "Yeah, I accidentally heard what you said when I left!". They both smiled to each other, ignoring their classmates and the glare from their teacher. Seconds later, they have their first real kiss, causing the whole class to clap, whistle and "Aww!". They both kinda blushed afterwards, but they didn't mind cause they were finally meant to be.

**Please review. Thank you!**


End file.
